


2:03 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Doubting Thomas,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered as he smiled.





	2:03 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Doubting Thomas,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered as he smiled and recalled assuming Martha would never abandon him before her recent demise.

THE END


End file.
